Nightmare of a Melody
by J.S lover234
Summary: Castiel is forced to face a nightmare from his past while Dean and Sam fight off demons. Eh, short drabble that's completely pointless…anyway hope you enjoy. Note it has an M/M paring. …Troublesome summaries…


**Nightmare of a Melody**

A/N: Oi everyone! Miss me? Sucks if you didn't, because I am back.

Anyway, this is a slash and if you don't like it….then don't read it. Anyway, I'll finish my others stories that have been on hold, just give me a little bit and let me do a few drabbles to get back into the swing of things. Turns out I'm still really sick, but I'm getting better…..very….slowly….. :/

Anyway forgive any missed errors please!

I don't own Supernatural

Rating: K+ for cursing

Warnings: None

Enjoy

_The music….that tinkering melody. He remembered it, someone would always hum it, Castiel would always hear it when the owner of the melody was around. It was eerie, making you think of death and sadness. It took away your happiness and set you on edge, made you skittish. It made him afraid and he would always go to Gabriel when he heard it. And Gabriel would always make him feel better, humming his own sweet tune that would kill off the scary one. _

Dean looked down at the unconscious angel in his arms, his heart pounding in his chest. Castiel was pale and his soft face was covered with fear. Dean bit his lip, knowing that whatever demons Castiel was fighting; he would have to do it alone. Lucifer had him and Sam busy at the moment.

_Castiel stood in a meadow, it was gray and black, his own wings blending into the dark clouds and dead trees. He looked at the flowers around him, dancing with the gentle breeze that blew around him. He knelt gently taking a flower in his hand. He was slightly surprised when the flower crumbled softly into ash and blew away. He felt a chill run down his spine when the wind blew again, that melody…the wind was singing that melody. Castiel stood and looked around, his bright eyes scanning his surroundings carefully._

Sam watched as Dean stood over Castiel's body, keeping the angel safe. He grunted when a hard force smashed into his gut, knocking him to his knees. He growled, pulling his gun up and firing, blowing the nearby demon's head off. He looked to Dean to see how his brother was faring. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing seemingly serious.

"Dean, whens Cas gonna wake up and get us outta here?" Sam asked, blocking an attack and countering it.

Dean grunted. "Now sure Sammy, but he doesn't seem to be enjoying his nap, if that makes you feel better!" Dean yelled over the sound of an overly loud demon.

"Loads Dean, loads." Sam grumbled, shooting another demon.

_Castiel's brow furrowed when he spotted a figure in the back ground, his black silhouette was tall and lean. The angel cocked a thin brow as it approached, he thought about backing up, but decided to hold his ground. Castiel's long black wings bristled, whoever this was, he knew he didn't like. _

"_My, my Castiel," A slick, beautiful voice said. "You seem on edge." _

_Castiel could hear the smile in the other man's voice. "Who are you?"_

"_Always cutting to the chase." The silhouette said._

_Castiel shifted his position, his unease growing._

"_My little Castiel." The voice whispered, then started humming._

_Castiel froze, it was that melody again. It was the melody. The young angel absentmindedly wondered where Gabriel was. The figure hummed, walking closer to him, white wings ripped from his body, arching high and proud._

Castiel's whimpered, drawing Dean's attention. The hunter yelled in pain when a pair of sharp claws ripped into his arm.

"Son of a Bitch!" He growled. "CAS! Wake up!" He yelled.

_Castiel backed away from the angel, his fear rising. He remembered the melody, the person it belonged to. He'd always had nightmares about it. Lucifer had hummed it whenever he and Gabriel met somewhere one earth. Lucifer knew he hated it, he always knew he hated it._

"CAS!" Dean yelled, killing off another demon which was quickly replaced.

"_W-what do you want?" Castiel mumbled, backing away._

_The devil only hummed louder._

_Castiel turned, another noise catching his ear. It sounded familiar. He looked back when he felt his personal space invaded. _

"CAS GET UP!" Dean barked, looking at his still lover.

_Castiel felt confused, he was hearing the nightmarish melody, the wind, the rustling of the grass and flowers and now something else. He backed away from his older brother, his dark wings inching to come between himself and Lucifer. The devil reached his hand out…_

"CASTIEL GET UP YOU LAZY FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Dean screamed as he and Sam we pushed back to back over the limp angel.

"_CASTIEL GET UP YOU LAZY FUCKING ASSHOLE!"_

_Castiel jumped away from Lucifer's hand, his knew that voice, it was Dean! Dean and Sam needed him. Castiel quickly turned when he heard a distinct growl and looked at his brother. His face finally visible and twisted with rage. Castiel shot back a good distance and looked at his brother with hate. He noted that the melody that everything in this odd black and gray world had been singing had stopped. Castiel spread his wings and as he started to disappear, he gave his oldest brother the finger._

"_Hum to that you asshole." Castiel growled, disappearing in a cloud of ash._

Dean and Sam braced for the end, now completely surrounded by the enemy. They both let out shocked gasp as they each felt a hand close around their wrist. Dean and Sam both looked around their hotel room, huffing and puffing for breath. Then they looked to each other, cocking their brows and then looking to Castiel, who stood in front of them. The falling angel looked tired and worn, his bright blue eyes dull. Dean walked up to him slowly, reaching out a hand and cupping the side of the angels face. Castiel leaned into his lovers hand and sighed.

"Have a nice nap?" Dean asked softly, pulling Castiel into a gentle hug.

Castiel felt some of his unease fade away as Dean's strong arms wrapped around him.

"No…I had a nightmare." He whispered.

Dean's brows rose. "Really, what about?" He said, hoping that this was helping.

"A melody," Castiel said softly, resting his face in Dean's chest. "I had a nightmare of a melody."

A/N: Ya, ya I know it sucks, but I need to write some more crap to get back into the swing of things. Hope you guys don't mind, it hopefully won't take long to get back to normal. Once again…..sorry it sucked. Also, for the ones of you who have me on Facebook...don't say anything about or my writing on here! No one but the peeps of this site know about me writing slash...so ya...keep this to yourself. ... Thanks.


End file.
